Family Time!
by fanaticfanfictionwriter
Summary: France is a pervert, England tries to keep everything going smoothly, Canada becomes a victim and America tries to put a children's puzzle together. Oh and they all try to survive England's cooking...Rated T for innuendos and France. Franada and USUK.


"Canada, could you move the tea table into the living room? I want everything set up by the time the others get here."

Following England's order, Canada moved the "tea table" (which was really a coffee table, but Arthur would die before he called it that) into the living room, dreading their family get togethers.

Each of them had different feelings about their monthly family gatherings. England dreaded them, wanting nothing more than to be away from America and France while Canada disliked spending time with them as well. Whenever one of them forgot who he was, it made him feel less like a part of the family. During these gatherings, Canada would feel loved and noticed but once they met again in conference rooms for meetings he felt dejected and invisible. America and France on the other hand looked forward to spend time with people who they considered to be close with. America would annoy the hell out of England, along with France, and get to eat free food no matter how burnt or inedible it was. For France, it was a chance to travel and spend time with his former colony.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sighing for what seemed to be the tenth time that morning, Canada, with the help of England, pulled out the board games along with the brand new jigsaw puzzle Canada bought for the occasion. The plan was simple: play Charades, then some Monopoly, finish with a riveting puzzle and fit lunch somewhere in-between. America had the simple task of picking up France at his New York airport, then driving north across the border.

Arriving a few minutes later than expected, America and France made it to Canada's house. France eagerly rang the doorbell, holding onto the box he brought with him.

"AMERICA."

Oh shit. England was angry. The door opened with such force that England almost tore it off its hinges.

"You're late!" shouted England. "Wha- We're only like five minutes late!" America defensively replied. They brushed past England, letting themselves in.

"Oh, Hello there Alfred. _Bonjour_ Francis." greeted the Canadian with a smile plastered on his face.

"Canada!~" said France as he lounged for his former colony to envelop him in a hug. But France was faced (quite literally) with England's hand. Preventing the Frenchman from doing something perverted, England had made sure to stand himself in between Canada and France.

"Frog! Don't touch him." England said protectively.

As France slid to the floor, Alfred stepped over him to give his brother a noggie. "Hey bro! How's it going?" laughed Alfred. Struggling in his brothers grasp, Canada replied with a mumble of "Alright, you?" France was brushing himself off when a hand was extended to him. Looking up he saw Canada, flushed, trying to help him up.

"Long time no see, eh?" Canada said, lifting his former caretaker up. As soon as he was on his feet again, he enveloped his Mathieu into a tight embrace.

"Too long _Mon amour_~" Francis replied causing Canada to blush a dark shade of red. Alfred walked over to Arthur tackling him into a hug. Rather than amusement, Alfred's playful tackle resulted in having a stuttering, flushed Briton underneath him.

"Bloody git! You can't just tackle people you haven't seen in a while!" Arthur said while pushing the (heavy) American off him. Alfred stood up with a cute pout on his face and helped England up.

"Sorry about that Iggy!" Alfred replied with a sheepish grin. Wincing at his nickname, England blushed while adding an "It's quite alright, just be less rough next time."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Gearing up for charades, the first pair to go was Arthur and Alfred. Arthur started out by tapping his elbow twice, signaling his word was two syllables.

"ELBOW!" barked Alfred causing his partner to smack himself.

"No _Amerique_, he's saying his word has two syllables." France explained.

Arthur continued to try and get his partner to guess his word, but was met with stupid guesses of "HAMBURGER", "AMERICA IS AWESOME" and other nonsense. After hinting to Alfred it was a sport, he yelled out "SOCCER!"

"IDIOT. I'm hinting at football!"

"Football? Last time I checked, in AMERICA we use our hands to play football!"

"Wha- NO IN MY HOME YOUR SO-CALLED 'SOCCER' IS FOOTBALL. I should've expected this coming from the country who uses 'the metric system'."

"HEY, WE'RE ORIGNAL OLD MAN!"

"WANKER, DON'T CALL ME OLD MAN!"

"Oi, Mathieu, isn't it our turn?~"

"I g-guess so, b-but Al an-"

"FROG THIS ISN'T OVER WITH."

"HEY ENGLISH DUDE, IT'S MATTIE'S TURN!"

"Canada would you like to guess or to act it out?~"

"I think I-I'd be better a-at guessing it-"

"PERVERTED FROG. HE'S GUESSING IT."

"Whatever do you mean _Angleterre_?~"

"'_Act it out'_, DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T HAVE HIDDEN INTENTIONS."

"Oh silly _Angleterre! _You are misunderstanding, if I wanted Mathieu to act something out he would just do it himself! He doesn't need me to tell him, I like it better that way~"

"TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE WINE FREAK."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Alfred! Stop cheating!"

"Dude, I'm defiantly NOT cheating!"

"Then explain to me how in the bloody hell you have all those fifty dollar bills?"

"Because I'm the banker!"

"Oh honhonhon~ Canada you landed on my property!~ Pay up~. And feel free to pay in other means~"

"O-Okay, how muc-"

"Bloody frog, he's paying in cash! Stop whoring yourself out as a way to accept payment!"

"Hey Francis, how come I can only pay you in cash?"

"_Amerique_, the offer is only open to _Mathieu_~"

"You perverted fr- DID YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU JUST DID?"

"Whatever do you mean _Angleterre_?~"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME WINE BASTARD! I SAW YOU TOUCHING HIM! HANDS ON THE TABLE AND DON'T LET ME SEE THEM MOVE!"

"Hey Mattie, wanna buy one of these little red houses? I'll be nice and only make you pay half!"

"You git! You can't bend the rules!"

"If Francis can accept other methods of payment why I can't I give a good deal to my own brother? Plus in my place, it's called the 'American Dream'!"

"Idiot! He's only accepting cash! Mathieu give him the money now so we can move this game along!"

"O-Okay, here's the $80 for y-your property Francis"

"I can't accept money from my Mathieu! I feel dirty!"

"FROG YOU DIDN'T FEEL DIRTY BEFORE WHEN YOU WHORED YOURSELF OUT FOR FAKE MONEY!"

"I'm starting to hate this game. Let's play a new one!"

"For once I agree with you _Amerique_. How about we play some poker? And let's make it a little interesting~"

"NO WE'RE GOING TO FINISH THIS GAME AND PLAY IT LIKE A FAMILY. YOU WILL NOT, I REPEAT NOT, TEAR THIS FAMILY APART!"

"Calm down English dude! It's not a family when one family member makes out with another one." England flipped the table and upon realizing his mistake, he got up to get another game.

Setting his table upright, he grabbed the jigsaw puzzle and laid it out to fix. America impatiently dumped all the pieces out trying to fit random pieces together. After several minutes of staring at Alfred's failure, Arthur smacked the present puzzle pieces out of his hands. "Dude, what the hell?" "Idiot! Can't you see that you're not doing it right?" "That's what she said~" "Sod off!" When Alfred picked up new puzzle pieces to try next, Arthur motioned for Francis to help him get lunch ready. Planting an innocent kiss on Mathieu's cheek, he left with Arthur leaving the North American brothers alone.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Urgh! It won't fit!"

"Well duh Al! Obviously it won't fit cause the hole is too small! How can that stubby thing fit in such a tiny hole?"

"Maybe if I try and shove it in-"

"No! Don't shove it in! If it didn't fit the first time why would it work the second or third time?"

"Here, help me put it-"

"No!"

"Aw Mattie, don't be like that!"

"Al!, You're gonna break it!"

"No I won't!"

"Either that or spill everything all over the floor!"

"Ow Mattie! That hurt! I always thought you'd be gentle!"

The sound of glass hitting the floor brought the attention of the brothers to see a shocked, flustered Briton and an amused blushing Frenchman.

"ALFRED! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR BROTHER?"

"Oi Mathieu, I thought I'd never see the day where you would top!~ And your own brother too!~"

Alfred stood up to try and snap Arthur out of his current embarrassed state by trying to explain what really happened. The American was confused as to why the Englishman was all red in the face and why the Frenchman had a perverted look on his face. It was as if they both walked in on someone having sex. But that was silly considering how no one was having sex! If it weren't for Mathieu calmly explaining why Alfred was on top of him, then there would've have been a unconscious Briton lying on the floor.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"It's getting late," Canada said sadly. "Maybe we should call it quits…"

"DON'T WORRY THE HERO IS HERE TO SAVE YOU. WE SHOULD PLAY THAT GAME JAPAN TAUGHT ME." America shouted. "It's called 'Suck and Blow'- "

"As much as I like the sound of that game, _Amerique, _I brought along a little game for us to play~"

"IF IT'S INAPPROPRIATE, YOU CAN JUST LEAVE NOW FROG."

"Non!" France said as he pulled out a box. "Another puzzle?"

"Oui, and I think even you can put this together Alfred."

"Psh, I doubt it, it says it's for ages five and up."

Gathering around the small living room table, they began to piece together the wooden shapes laid out before them. The puzzle was incredibly simple with only under twenty pieces, but France had something in store with this easy game.

"Eh? I think we're missing a part…" the Canadian said as he was searching for the game.

"Mathieu, check your lap, maybe it fell there~ Here let me help-"

"FROG, DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE." Picking up the hidden piece and examining it, Francis gently took Mathieu's hand and held it between his own.

"See here?~" Francis said as he was pointing down to his name written on the wooden piece. "It means you have a piece of my heart _mon peite chaton_". Looking up at Francis, Mathieu made sense of his actions and was trying hard not to blush at Francis' romantic gesture.

"Could you be any cheesier Francis?" Alfred said before getting hit by a flying puzzle piece courtesy of his brother.  
>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked the story! Honestly, Franada needs more love and fanfictions! Feel free to click that review button and give me some feedback~**

**;u;**


End file.
